


Mannequins

by xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx



Category: GOT7
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Humor, M/M, jackbum - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7686073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx/pseuds/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jackson and Jaebum are mutually pining for each other and Jaebum gets 'mistaken' for a mannequin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mannequins

**Author's Note:**

> Short, pointless and crack has kind of become my thing now xP  
> I still can't get the feeling..I don't how to explain, the flow I guess, the fluidity...ah idek.   
> Nevertheless hope you guys enjoy!

“Don’t look now but Jackson Wang and Mark Tuan are 5 ft behind us.” Jinyoung whispered conspiratorially. Jaebum instinctively turned around despite Jinyoung’s sharp pinch and whisper of “I said don’t look.” His throat went dry at the sight of the familiar blonde haired boy. Jackson Wang, he had transferred from Hong Kong last year. Both him and the transfer student from America, Mark had bonded and became somewhat idols in their high school.

Jackson had stolen most people’s hearts with his friendly charm. And while Jaebum usually considered himself above such silly crushes, Jackson Wang was the exception with his simultaneously friendly yet cool personality and melodious laugh that melted Jaebum every time he heard it. (which was fortunately or unfortunately a lot of times.) 

“Why don’t you go talk to him?” Jinyoung suggested (for the millionth time since Jaebum had told him about his little infatuation.)

“I can’t talk to him in class where I can actually ask him something about the class. What do you expect to talk to him about in a department store?” Jaebum deadpanned.

Jinyoung shrugged “I don’t know, just ask him how he is or what’s up or something along those lines.”

Jaebum looked at Jinyoung with his standard _Are you kidding me_ look.

Jinyoung rolled his eyes “Oh right, I forgot to account for your social ineptness.” He commented, chuckling when Jaebum nodded seriously. “Okay stay here, I’ll go get the lamp. I still think you hould train Nora not to jump on the table instead of buying a new lamp every other week.” He said with a sigh. “Don’t move.” He added, before walking away.

******

“Oh my god, Mark.” Jackson suddenly stage whispered as they entered the store grabbing Mark’s arm with an iron grip.

Mark instantly yanked his arm away, scowling at Jackson as he rubbed his arm to relieve the pain.

“What?” he hissed, annoyed by his best friend’s antics.

“Look, it’s Jaebum.” Jackson said dramatically.

“Who?” Mark asked confused. “Oh the quiet guy from your Art class who you’ve been trying to talk to all year.” He said teasingly.

Jackson nodded, “Exactly” he said, too excited to even notice Mark’s tone. “How do I approach him?” he asked, suddenly in panic mode.

Mark rolled his eyes “I don’t know, go stroke his jacket and say you thought he was a mannequin. That should break the ice” He said sarcastically.

Jackson’s eyes lit up “That’s a great idea hyung, I am going to do that!” he said enthusiastically.

“I-it-was a joke.” Mark called out weakly, as he watched Jackson walk towards Jaebum. He shrugged his shoulders, maybe Jackson’s crazy, borderline creepy would finally help those two resolve their mutual pining. Either way, Mark was more interested in something else, or to be more specific someone else. He put on his best smirk as he walked towards the lamp section.

 

******

Jaebum watched the people around the store half-interested. He resisted the urge to turn back and stare at Jackson. He hadn’t turned in the last 5 minutes (at the least) but he didn’t want to risk and be labelled as the creep.

Jaebum suddenly felt his jacket being stroked. He jumped in surprise letting out a high-pitched shriek.

“What’re you doing?” he asked turning around to glare at the offender, stopping short once he realized that it was none other than Jackson Wang.

“Oh, I’m so sorry. I thought you were a mannequin.” Jackson said, widening his eyes and waving his hands to sell the act.

“Really?” Jaebum asked disbelievingly. “Every other mannequin here is white and have hollows for eyes.” He pointed out, pointing to all the different plastic mannequins in the store.”

“There’re life-like mannequins too.” Jackson protested, pouting at Jaebum’s unimpressed face.

Jaebum gave a dry laugh (hoping that Jackson couldn’t see the hearts in his eyes.) “Okay, sure, whatever you say.” He said. _‘Say something else’_ his brain urged. _‘Should I mention that we share a class or does that seem too stalkerish? Well, it shouldn’t seem stalkerish, it’s a pretty small class after all? But then if he thinks it’s stalkerish..that’s just him being arrogant, right? Or is it....’_

Jaebum’s train of thought was broken by Jackson’s voice.

“How about dinner?” Jackson suggested casually, like it was nothing. ~~And both of them weren’t dying on the inside.~~

Jaebum did a double take. “What?” he managed to sputter out.

“In exchange for randomly stroking you in the middle of a department store, I’ll buy you dinner, say tomorrow night?” Jackson suggested, hoping that his voice didn’t betray how nervous he was.

Jaebum smiled, ignoring the heat rushing to his cheeks.

“Sounds like a fair deal.”

_Fin._

 

**Author's Note:**

> ^_^  
> If y'all have any requests (any of the 21 ships) that you would like to see me write, please leave your ideas in the comments.   
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
